¿Me escucharias?
by Sakura Freya
Summary: Quizás algo cursi o sentimental, Pero Francis jamás dejará de pedirle a su verdadero amor que sea su Valentín. En especial porque solo a ella puede hablarle con tranquilidad. One-Shot. FrancixJehanne/FrUK. Escrito para HetaliaModerna y el Pais de Agni...


**Disclamer…** Si hetalia me perteneciera… ¿Porque aun no hay FrUK en la historia principal?

**Titulo: ** ¿Me escucharías? _Asqueroso titulo  
_

**Género:** … romance? Un poco de Angst? Hurt/confort? No se calificarlo xd

**Palabras:** 921

**Pareja(s):** FrancisxArthur/FrancexEngland/FrUK (de mi, que mas esperaban?) Algo de FrancisxJheanne

**Resumen**: Quizás algo cursi o sentimental, Pero Francis jamás dejará de pedirle a su verdadero amor que sea _su Valentín_. En especial porque solo a ella puede hablarle con claridad.

* * *

—_Go to hell you fucking frog! _— gritó Inglaterra, con obvio enojo.

—¿Ah sí? —Francia llevaba el mismo odio en la voz. La pelea llevaría media hora ya de discusión— Pues bien. ¡Ire ya mismo! ¡Adiós!

Y fue Francis quien decidió ponerle punto final, largándose sin importarle Arthur. Bonito inicio había tenido su día de San Valentín, con una pelea por quién sabía qué cosas, provocada con quién sabe qué excusas. Pero, había acabado herido de verdad ésta vez.

Mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo se puso a pensar. Peleaban siempre, ¿qué les hizo pensar que esa vez sería diferente? ¿Para qué intentar una relación si a fin de cuentas iban a fracasar, y bien lo sabían? Para colmo acababa de arruinarse su _día del amor._ Tan feliz lo había estado esperando, porque claro, él era el mismísimo _país de l'amour_.

A la mierda con todo (en especial con Inglaterra). Iría a ver a la única persona que amaba y que, año tras año, era su verdadero Valentín, su único amor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caminaba con un bello ramo de lirios y rosas blancas. Recién cortados de su propio jardín. Sólo esa clase llevaba cuando iba a visitarla.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar frente a ella... o al menos a la lápida con su nombre, sin sus cenizas, esas estaban en el río Sena, pero sí su lápida, su nombre, su recuerdo.

_Jehanne d'Arc_. Su soldado, su santa, su amada.

Se inclinó frente a la tumba, azotada por el tiempo y sus efectos. Aunque bien cuidada (por él) la piedra estaba frágil y quebradiza. Retirando un ramo exactamente igual al que llevaba pero con algunas semanas, dejó el fresco. Cerrando los ojos puso una mano sobre la tumba, suspiró y luego colocó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—_Bonjour ma pucelle du Orleans..._ —dijo con una voz baja y dulce— ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?

...

—_Oui,_ es un bello día.

...

—Ah... es que, como cada año, amada mía, tú que me has defendido con tu vida, que por mí moriste, a ti que te he dedicado siempre mis logros... Quería preguntarte... ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?

...

—Te amo Jehanne. Eso jamás cambiará.

Sonrió. No había ninguna respuesta. Nunca la habría. Pero le gustaba hacerlo. Acercarse cada tanto a esa tumba, hablar, hablarle a su querida. Llevarle flores, en cada ocasión le llevaba flores. Y le hablaba, quizá por largas horas. Lo necesitaba, porque a veces, necesitaba que alguien lo escuchase, aunque estuviese muerto… y hacía siglos. Porque necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara, que lo amara... en especial, cuando se sentía agobiantemente solo. Cuando sentía que había vuelto a cometer algún error. Como esta vez.

Rió ligeramente luego de algún rato en silencio.

—_Oui,_ peleamos otra vez.

...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tampoco quiero un sermón, amada.

...

—No lo sé. Quizá simplemente no estamos destinados. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

...

—¿_Jehanne_?

...

—¿Aún estás ahí?

...

—Vamos, respóndeme _ma cherie...—h_izo un ligero puchero con el rostro. Siguió mirando la tumba, algo decaído.

Pero era curioso, que cada vez que acudía a ese lugar, a esa tumba casi olvidada, sentía que lo estaban escuchando. Sentía un abrazo cálido de ángel diciéndole "_tranquilo, estoy aquí_" y podía ver la sonrisa de Juana de Arco dedicada totalmente a él… Pero sólo eran sus recuerdos y sus vanas ilusiones. Nada más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había pasado algunas horas sentado frente a la lapida. Solo observándola y cada cierto rato tarareando alguna canción para ella.

Fue entonces que escuchó unas pisadas sobre el césped, tras de él. No se molestó en voltear. Por alguna razón, sabía quién era. Y también sabía que llevaba, mínimo, media hora parado Allí.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio y le dedicó una oración a la difunta. Luego su mirada se posó en el otro hombre allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí _Angleterre_? —interrogó Francis sin levantar la mirada.

—...Venía a dejar una rosa a Joan...

—Jehanne. —corrigió la pronunciación.

—_Jehanne. _—Arthur la imitó lo mejor que pudo— Y un ramo a ti. —dijo más dudando que afirmando. No tuvo respuesta; Francis seguía mirando la tumba en silencio. Suspiró y miró lo mismo— Hola Jehanne. Soy Arthur, ¿Me recuerdas verdad?... Inglaterra, ya sabes _"Angleterre"._

...

—Sí, y lo siento. —había escuchado, ésta y otras veces, a Francia hablarle. Decidió intentarlo, descubriendo también que alguien parecía escuchar sus palabras— Y también siento... haberlo herido hoy. ¿Tú me perdonas? Yo sé que para él eres muy importante... y que si quiero tener alguna relación con él, tengo que pedírtelo a ti... incluso si es sólo el perdón lo que quiero.

...

El francés se puso en pie un poco después, habiendo dejado el tiempo como para que una persona respondiera. Arthur lo siguió de inmediato, parándose y mirándolo.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó. Francis le puso la mirada encima por primera vez, para responder simple y suavemente.

—Sólo si me pides perdón.

—Lo siento.

Francia sonrió ligeramente.

—Sé que ella te aprueba.

—Y se lo agradezco —miró la tumba—. Gracias Jehanne. Discúlpame, pero me llevare a tu amado el resto del día, ¿sí? —dijo mientras dejaba una rosa roja junto al ramo blanco, y el que él mismo trajo se lo dio al galo—. Feliz San Valentín, Francis...

—Feliz San Valentín, Arthur. A ti también Jehanne.

Le tomó la mano y caminaron, lentamente, alejándose de la pequeña lápida, donde, a los ojos especiales de Inglaterra, una bella mujer de cabellos cortos y armadura, los vigilaba sentada sobre ésta, sonriéndoles con dulzura.

* * *

_Ta-tan! ¿Les gustó? Si? Entonces manda un Review... Como? habias dicho No? Entonces manda un Review diciendo que apesto!_

_Sus Reviews me alimentan y me dan vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Ejem... bueno... como estaba diciendo. Quiero Agradecer a HiToph, a Hinoiri y a Bittersweet, a las tres por ayudarme durante el proceso de creaciondel fic. A ti, por leerme. Y a algunos de ustedes por Darme reviews._

_Finalmente, como en cada fic, hare chivo y dire "Vengan al país de Agni, somos una utopica comunidad foristica randomnera, salimos en Google 8D"... Pero hoy no hare ese chivo. Sino que hare Chivo a HetaliaModerna, Si te gusta el Rol y Hetalia, y te gusto (o no) este fic... pasate por allí, te divertiras seguro nwn_


End file.
